darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
644
Carolyn, Roger, and Elizabeth search for David and Amy, who become further embroiled in the intrigue of the west wing when they find a secret room. Synopsis : The great halls of Collinwood echo the rumble of thunder, the walls are illuminated by flashes of lightning. The storm rages, as if all the elements of nature were in conflict. Inside the great house, two angry spirits are in conflict, spirits of those long since dead. One of them has lured two innocent children to a deserted storage room in the west wing of the house. In that room, unseen terror awaits them. The kids worry that they'll be trapped in the room all night as David tells Amy about ghosts; Carolyn wakes up screaming, having had a premonitory dream of the deaths of the children. Roger and Elizabeth pooh-pooh her ideas, and Roger finds that the children are missing. As the trio is snapping into action, the name 'Jamison' appears on Carolyn’s mirror. What could Elizabeth and Roger’s father have to do with this mess? Back in the locked wing, Amy admires an empty armoire. She finds a trunk of clothes and wants to play dress-up, but David doesn’t; he wishes something would happen. Amy hears Quentin’s music. The kids are not in the basement, which Roger has thoroughly searched. Carolyn suggests the west wing, which Roger locked. Still, they look. Upstairs, the music grows stronger. Amy thinks Quentin wants them to find him, suspecting that he’s behind the wall where the music is strongest. David finds the wall is hollow. Roger, Elizabeth, and Carolyn find the west wing still locked; as Roger is about to search the grounds, Carolyn feels a hand on her. She believes it’s Magda leading them to the west wing. Roger goes with the insistent Carolyn. Upstairs, the kids hide from the adults, who have noticed the fallen clock. They hide, speculating that they'll be able to escape after the adults unlock the door. When the adults leave, the kids find they are still locked in. They resolve to ram through the false panels of the hollow wall. Downstairs, Carolyn questions the force that was pushing her to the west wing as Roger goes out to search the grounds. David and Amy find a door behind the hollow wall. They decide not to open it, and as they fret about how to escape the room, the secret door opens. After a quick discussion, they resolve to explore the room. Memorable quotes : Roger: David can do a lot of things but he can't get past a locked door. Dramatis personae * David Henesy as David Collins * Denise Nickerson as Amy Jennings * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Stoddard * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins Background information and notes Production * The closing theme music starts, the set is shown but the credits do not start for ten seconds. Story * First time Quentin's signature gramophone record is heard. * GHOSTWATCH: An invisible presence writes the name 'Jamison' on a mirror. Bloopers and continuity errors * Amy worries they will have to spend the whole night in the locked room. It was already 5:30 am so the whole night is a stretch. * David tells Amy that ghosts only come out at night, although in the past he had seen Josette during the daytime. * When the name 'Jamison' is being written on the mirror, the first letter bleeds over onto the frame of the mirror, almost spoiling the effect. * Roger seems to have forgotten the secret panel he used to menace Victoria in 87. might assume that David does not know about it. * When Roger, Elizabeth, and Carolyn enter the west wing storage room, the door creaks. This is the only time it does--any other time anyone else opens or closes it, there is no creaking. * At Robert Costello 's name, the end credits visibly shake. * When David and Amy discover the false wall as Quentin's music plays, the scene fades out and then fades in to Roger, Elizabeth, and Carolyn at the door to the west wing. However, David's voice can be heard bleeding over into the shot of Roger's hand trying the locked door to the west wing; David says, "There's some kind of space behind it." When the scene with Roger, Elizabeth, and Carolyn is over, it fades back to David and Amy in the storage room, but that scene repeats the end of the prior scene with Quentin's music playing and David discovering the false wall once again, repeating all the same lines. * When Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Roger enter the west wing, the door behind them closes on its own. Neither of the actors notices or reacts to it. Elizabeth then states she hears a noise in the corridor and they exit from that same door. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 644 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 644 - Phoning It In The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 644 Gallery ( }}) 644a.jpg|Nightmare 644k.jpg|Carolyn, Roger & Elizabeth 644o.jpg|Discovering the Secret Room 0644